Daughter of Zeus, Dragon Rider
by justanotherfanficwriter802
Summary: Summoned from her home in Camp Half-Blood, Jessamine Celeste is sent to Alagaesia with orders to bring peace to the battle scarred land. With gifts given from the Olympian Gods, Jess has to find her way in the foreign world. Love gets in the way, and in the midst of war she makes a life-changing decision, one that will change Alagaesia forever. She has a mission, will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

NO ONE'S POV (Olympus)

The gods all sat in their respected thrones, Hades and Persephone standing by the side. If some mortal had looked upon this scene, it would look like mountains come to life.

"Tell us why you have gathered us, Hecate." Hades growled, his dark eyes flashed under the light of a nearby torch as he stood off to the side but still near his brothers. The third brother seemed angered to have to leave the Underworld.

"Peace, brother." Zeus's loud voice boomed. His fists tightened by his side as he motioned to Hecate, "Please continue."

The magic goddess took a deep breath, feeling slightly intimidated by being surrounded by so many more powerful gods and goddesses, "I have hidden something from all of you. I have a hidden world called Alegaisia, the home of the Dragon Riders. Alegaisia is having a power struggle right now and is in the midst of a war. I am asking for the gods to send a demigod to Alegaisia to help finish the war." Hecate almost begged. The once powerful goddess looked slightly scared, her once glowing aura now held a faint dim of lightness.

Zeus almost felt pity towards the goddess and reluctantly agreed on the condition that he gets to pick the demigod and the demigod has one power granted from each god or goddess to ensure they spread the word of the Olympians and lives. Zeus had a secret motive towards helping Hecate, but he managed to remain neutral as the magic goddess let out a sigh of relief.

Hecate nodded and so the quest began.

JESSAMINE 'S POV (Camp Half-Blood)

I laughed as I was walking with my best friend Percy talking about the coming up Capture the Flag game and then a bright god-like light enveloped me and I opened my eyes to see that I was before the gods. The normal twelve sat in their respective thrones as Hades, Persephone and Hecate stood by the sides, all of them radiating power and intimidation.

I quickly fell to my knee, bowing, "Father! My Lords, my Ladies."

"Rise, Jessamine, Daughter of Zeus." Hera stated coldly. Her beaded eyes scanning my body as I slowly rose from my crouched position. I knew I was summoned for some mission as my hand instinctively fell to my sword that was strapped to my side. Hera narrowed her eyes at my confidence and how comfortable I was around the rest of the Olympians. She never liked me. So of course my feelings were mutual towards the wicked step mother.

I stood slowly, meeting the gaze of my father, my emerald green eyes connecting with his, "Why do you require my presence?" I asked him, making sure my question was directed so I was not talking with Hera.

"You are needed for a mission, but it will take you far from home shall you chose to accept. You will be journeying to a land far from here to help during a war." Father said as he began to scratch his beard.

"I accept." I replied without thinking.

"You will be granted a gift from each god and goddess you see in here to ensure your safe arrival home after words. Once you are there, we cannot help you." Zeus's eyes bore into mine and I was once again reminded that I had a different relationship with my father than most demigods. You see, most god's love their children but Zeus was extremely protective over me, and always made sure I was more powerful than my opponents. He was the storybook overprotective father, a role he played well seeing how my life was dedicated to killing deadly monsters.

I nodded and watched as the first god moved before me, Poseidon. "Jessamine Celeste, I grant you with power over water, equal to that of my son, Perseus's." he placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt the power transfer from the god to myself.

I nodded my thanks.

The next god stepped up, Ares. "Jessamine Celeste, I grant you with endless energy in battle, equal to that of my daughter, Clarisse."

I nodded my thanks.

Apollo stepped up, "Jessamine Celeste, I grant you with the power of healing, equal to that of my own children."

Once again, I nodded my thanks.

This continued with every god and goddess, I received all knowledge of Alegaisia and the ancient language from Athena, power over the dead from Hades, the ability to charm speak from Aphrodite, power over fire from Hephaestus, power over earth from Demeter, and Hecate told me that when I arrived that she already sent a dream to one of the officers there and that she sent her gift to me there and I would get it upon my arrival. The strangest gift was that given by Artemis, who offered to turn me into a Hunter and grant me all the abilities she gives her Hunters. I accepted and instantly felt my being transform until I now stood with a silver glow and new clothing that appeared on my back.

Zeus then flashed to my side, and wrapped me in his arms, "Please stay safe." He whispered in my ear. I gave him a tight squeeze, my tanned arms tight around his large torso.

"I love you, daddy." I whispered as I was flashed to a different realm. My eyes closing by an unseen force as I was welcomed into the familiarity of Darkness once again.

~*..*~

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful teenage boy, one that looked a lot like my half-brother, Jason, in front of me, "Who are you!?" he snarled, "How did you get in here?" It took everything inside me not to show him my true power, how dare he talk to a Daughter of Zeus that way? I should call down lightning and strike him dead for this disrespect. But I took a deep breath as I felt the beginnings of thunder clouds arrive above us.

"I am Jessamine Celeste, Daughter of Zeus. I have been sent here to help in the war of Alegaisia." I spoke calmly, I could tell this man was powerful based on the way he carried himself and I didn't feel like making an enemy the second I came to his land.

He seemed to ponder my words and I could feel his mind begin to push into mine. Knowing this is what they did to determine trustworthiness I allowed him access to my mind, keeping my true identity hidden. I just met him, and there was no way in Hades I was going to tell him about my powers.

He gasped at what he saw and then quickly turned to the gorgeous petite lady that stood beside him, her hand resting on her gleaming sword. "Arya, go get the egg we just found." He said.

The lady seemed puzzled by his sudden order but left regardless, her eyes never leaving my person.

After a few moments of silence, the man finally spoke again, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Eragon Shadeslayer, Son of Brom and Rider of the dragon Saphira."

I nodded and tried to give him a smile.

I noticed the lady had returned and she held a large dark stone in her arms, the stone must not have been far away. "Jessamine, this is Arya, ambassador of the elves and princess of her race. Arya this is Jessamine, someone who I believe will turn the tide in this war." He said as he took the stone out of Arya's arms. Arya seemed hesitant to give up the stone as her eyes kept darting between me and Eragon.

"Jessamine, please place your hand on the egg." Eragon instructed, oblivious to Arya's worried expression. He led my hand onto the slimy egg. The egg was a pitch black color with silver looking veins that covered it.

Unknowingly, I found myself drawn towards the slimy egg. It's like my soul was crying out for the egg. Like my life depended on this slime covered rock. But still, for some odd reason, I found myself reaching out.

The moment my fingers touched the smooth surface the egg began to crack. Within a moment, a small black lizard came out of the egg and I was instinctively drawn towards it.

"Touch it Jessamine!" Eragon ordered. His steel blue eyes were purely focused on the rock. His gaze never wavering for even the slightest second.

I obliged and as soon as my skin brushed against its scales and I felt a searing pain in my hand, equal to that of the pain I felt when I fell off the Empire State Building, my flaming red hair blowing in the wind behind me. That was the day I learned to control the winds, yet another gift from my father.

I let out a shout of pain as I fell to one knee, gritting my teeth. I felt Eragon place a hand on my back, whispering soothing words into my ear as well as a few that I recognized as the ancient language, thank you Athena.

After a minute I was able to access the power of healing that Apollo gave me. I placed my uninjured hand on the other and watched as it glowed a golden aura; much like that which Apollo's kids give off.

Eragon gave me a look of terror as I used 'magic' without their precious ancient language. I quickly realized my mistake and began to mutter words of healing in their tongue.

Once the pain had lessened, I was able to look at my hand to see a spiral pattern that faintly glowed in a silver light. I sat there, mesmerized by the sudden rush of energy I felt.

"Lady Celeste are you alright?" Eragon's voice asked as he crouched and placed a hand on my back.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I mumbled. My eyes drifted up and I saw Arya wearily watching as a large majestic blue dragon flew down from the skies and landed by another dragon, this one equally as big if not bigger. The blue dragon let out a fierce growl at the second dragon that made even the earth begin to rumble, if I didn't exist for the sole purpose of killing monsters, I would be scared for my life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eragon…" Arya whisper shouted, "Look."

Eragon got up and his eyes instantly darted towards the large black dragon as it fanned out wings of an oily black color. I, myself looked up and saw it had large black spikes that had to be a tree trunk thick as well as scales that looked like they were coated in oil. It had black eyes that looked like huge gems of onyx.

As soon as it noticed my stare it quickly crept its way over towards me and placed its snout on my hand, _Greetings. I am Mor'ranr, a gift from Hecate, Goddess of Magic. Hecate gifted me so that I would grow instantaneously so I would be able to protect you. The Goddess has trained me for years in body and mind to ensure your survival in this world. It is an honor, Jessamine Celeste, Daughter of Zeus to be chosen to be your partner-in-heart-and-mind. _A deep voice spoke in my head; I assumed it to be Mor'ranr. He had a sort of deep boarding voice that demanded respect but still held immense power.

I looked up to him and spoke again, _Hello Mor'ranr, it is an honor to meet you. I would like to keep my past from these people. They do not need to know of my past actions. _

Mor'ranr nodded his large black head as we turned our attention back towards the blue dragon that stood in front of Eragon and Arya snarling towards Mor'ranr. My dragon instantly took a defensive position in front of me, snapping his jaws as he spit black venom.

"Jessamine…" Eragon said in a warning tone, "What is that?" he slowly advanced towards Mor'ranr with a long sword, sharpened at a point to where it was directed towards Mor'ranr.

"Peace, Eragon," I told him calmly. I was used to dealing with hostile teenagers who pointed weapons at me, "Lower your weapon…Mor'ranr means only peace for Alagaesia…"

"Mor'ranr? Peace?" Arya asked her voice high and twinkling.

"Yes," I said, "This is Mor'ranr, my dragon. He means you all no harm." I slightly pushed Mor'ranr out of my way as I walked over to where Eragon stood with Saphira. The female dragon seemed unsure how to deal with the new dragon. She began to approach Mor'ranr cautiously, her back arched as she started to take a step towards my black snarling lizard.

Eragon watched his dragon carefully, his eyes darting between Saphira and Mor'ranr. I could tell that they were talking…like they were plotting something. _Be careful, Mor'ranr… I don't like the way she is approaching you… _I warned him as I slowly made a side step towards him.

_I am fine, Young One. _Mor'ranr's deep voice replied. His voice didn't sound as confident as it had before but I walked out of the way of the two dragons. _She is just testing my strength and power…_

_Then show her the power given to us by the mighty Gods of Olympus… Let us start by showing why we should be feared as powerful enemies. The Dark King be warned, fore we are coming for him, and all those who support his actions. We are coming, and we are going to show no mercy towards any soldiers that step in our way towards peace. _I told him, the storm clouds above us circling dangerously as lightning crackled and thunder boomed.

I smirked as I felt the rush of power course through my veins as my hand pulled my gleaming sword out of its sheath that hung by my side. I raised it high in the sky, my eyes crunched tight in concentration as I felt the electricity travel through the metal in the blade I held in my hands before it traveled throughout my entire body. My eyes glowed into a rare golden amber as sent a thanks to the Olympian Council before turning my attention back towards where the two dragons stood before me, "Show her who we are, Mor'ranr. Show her why we should forever be feared." I said aloud; before the words finished leaving my lips, Mor'ranr let out a tremendous snarl of battle before pouncing on Saphira's back, his teeth easily piercing her skin.

Saphira let out a slight roar, causing the trees to shake and birds to quickly scurry away. The sapphire dragon managed to shake Mor'ranr off her back as he landed on the ground with a thud. Saphira didn't hesitate to jump at him first this time; her jaws snapping a little too close for my comfort towards Mor'ranr's neck.

Mor'ranr must have felt my uneasiness as he dodged Saphira's many attempts towards his large scaly body. Their teeth remained snapped and their backs remained arched as they continued to advance towards each other. Saphira lashed her tail towards Mor'ranr as Mor'ranr jumped into the air fanning out his oily black wings as he caught gusts of air and took off into the sky, simply a black mass in the deep blue sky.

Saphira let out a murderous growl as she too jumped into the air, her wings fanning until her sparkling blue form joined Mor'ranr's as they engaged in battle above us.

I turned to see Eragon and Arya standing there, both of their swords out and at the ready, both of their mouths gapping at the sight of the battling dragons. Arya was the first to regain her position as she once again held the point of her sword directed at my throat. If I hadn't grown up in a camp surrounded by dangerous people and wasn't on the run of monsters every second of my life than I probably would have been afraid, But not now. Not anymore.

Instead, I laughed. I just laughed. Arya scrunched her eyes, like she was analyzing me. Her brows tightened, her grip on her sword clenching. "Who are you really, Jessamine Celeste, Daughter of Zeueas?" she snarled, I silently laughed at her attempt at saying my father's name.

"Calm down, Arya alfä. Mor'ranr and I mean no harm," I assured, taking a slow step towards them. "Saphira and Mor'ranr are just proving their power to each other, it's a dragon thing," I shrugged, my hand still resting on the handle of my sword. The elf seemed angered by my response so I continued, "I am Jessamine, Daughter of Zeus," I paused making sure to emphasize 'Zeus', "I was sent here by my gods to bring peace to this land, and with Mor'ranr at my side, I plan to do just that. I will leave you and yours alone as long as you do not interfere with my mission."I stopped, reaching out my mind to grasp onto my dragons, _Mor'ranr, my heart. It is time for us to leave._

_I am coming, Little One. _His deep voice echoed.

I smiled and turned my attention back towards the elf princess and Rider that still stood before me. Eragon must have finally gained enough composure as he opened his mouth to speak, "How do you plan to bring peace to our-this land?" he asked. I was able to notice his hesitance towards saying 'our' land as he now knew I wasn't from here. "Peace can be brought two ways to this land, either you are against Galbatorix, or you are planning to fight to rid Alagaesia of the resistance in which case I will be forced to fight you right now." He glowered, his eyes meeting mine dangerously as his fingers turning white as his grip tightened around his sword.

I grinned as Mor'ranr landed beside me. He had few scratches along his flanks, nothing I couldn't fix later. Grabbing the bag that was by my feet, containing everything I would need to live in the woods as was given from the Goddess of the Hunt, I jumped on Mor'ranr's back, slinging my legs over his side like I did with the Pegasi back at Camp. I turned back to where Eragon stood, now with a slightly bloodier Saphira by his side. "I am on whichever side I decide will bring this land peace. Don't try to stand in our way, or you will lose." I threatened as Mor'ranr took a giant leap, sending us in a spiral towards the sky. With my control over the winds and Mor'ranr's wings, we easily made miles and miles away from where we had left Arya, Eragon and Saphira clueless.

Tonight, we would rest. But in the morning, it is time to see what the gods have put us up against. With Mor'ranr by my side, I was fully confident to be able bring Alagaesia peace, and be able to make it home alive…

~*..*~


	3. Chapter 3

Mor'ranr was able to find an abandoned cave just a few miles out from some nearby town. I motioned for him to land as I could feel his hunger through our bond. It was like an explosion of fire that burned through my body, making even me hunger for the flesh of the animals that scattered around us, unknowing the danger they were in.

As soon as we landed I told Mor'ranr to go and hunt.

_No, I can't leave you alone, Little One. You still don't understand the danger that lurks all around us. _He protested.

_I will be fine. I can feel your hunger gnawing through my body. Go and hunt, you can even bring it back here to feast as I can cook some of it. I will be fine…_ I continually stated until he seemed to finally get the point.

Man my dragon was stubborn.

Mor'ranr heaved a massive sigh before responding, _Fine, I shall hunt. If any trouble arises do not hesitate to call for me. _

I smiled and nodded before giving him a kiss on the muzzle. He nuzzled me for a second before taking off again, heading deeper into the woods. I gave a slight laugh before turning my attention back towards the cave. The wind was picking up a bit, without my consent of course, but instead of wasting energy to calm the spirits, I scavenged the land for fire wood.

After finding a few pieces of workable wood I found my way back to the cave. I located a dry spot deeper in the cave and finally decided to see what was inside the bag Artemis gave me. I pulled the silver pack off my back and unzipped it, my eyes scanning the items within the bag; I reached my hand in and pulled out the item on the top. My fingers brushed against the soft fabric of the clothes that resided within my bag.

Artemis seemed to pack me traveling clothes made out of a silver fabric that I assumed to have some sort of magical power. There also was a bit of food that I decided to save for a time when Mor'ranr or I couldn't hunt. A canteen was tucked to the side as well as a pouch that held a few hunting knives. I had a tent and a sleeping bag that transformed out of a few beads on a necklace. I smiled when I saw they had given me my Camp Half-Blood necklace and it seemed each bead held a different function. Being too lazy to figure them all out now, I looked at the piece of paper that sat at the bottom of the bag…

**_Jessamine Celeste, Daughter of Zeus and Rider to Mor'ranr,_**

**_You have been given enough supplies to aid your stay in this world, but other than this, there is little we can do to help. I was able to give you your necklace as well as enchant it to aid you during your time here. You will find that each bead holds a different magic but I warn you not to seek out their powers now, the time will come when you know their powers and when and where to use them. You will however find a new bead. In the center of the necklace I placed a small metallic symbol of Olympus, when the time comes you will be able to use this to call on one person to aid you in your time here. They can either be a demi-god in which case they can stay for the rest of your time or you may call on one god or goddess to aid you but only for one hour, then they will return to Olympus. Good luck, Dragon Rider. The fate of this land rests with you. They are in good hands._**

**_Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon_**

**_Ps. Nathaniel Gray misses you terribly. XOXO Aphrodite_**

I read and then reread Artemis' letter, my brain completely skipping Aphrodite's message, just focusing on the words from the Goddess of the Hunt. My fingers moved to begin to trace the beads of the necklace before tying it around my neck, watching as it fell into the middle of my chest. I smiled as I thought of the family I had back in my world.

My thoughts drifted towards what my friends were doing. I could almost picture Thalia running with the Hunters; Jason laughing with Piper and Leo back at the camp; Percy and Annabeth, walking hand in hand on the beach before sitting down near the Poseidon cabin; Sienna and McKenna laughing around in the Aphrodite cabin; Nico watching everyone with a scowl on his face; Kathrynne and Darius helping train the younger campers; Travis and Conner pulling a prank on Katie before she begins screaming at them…

I missed them all, even the constant wave of pranks from the twins.

I sighed, my spirit lifting slightly when I pulled out a picture from the bag. It was the one we all took last summer right after the second Giant war. Hazel and Frank ended up going back to Camp Jupiter but Jason decided to say back to be with Piper.

The picture showed Sienna, McKenna and Katie laughing by the fire, not knowing that Travis, Conner and Leo were creeping up behind them, water balloons in hand. Nico stood off to the side, talking with his half-siblings, Kat and Darius, and he was actually smiling. I sat in the middle with Thalia on one side, Jason on the other. The three of us had large smiles that spread across our faces, a rare thing for our busy lives. Piper sat beside Jason, their hands intertwined as she leaned against his shoulder. The only people who were not present were Annabeth and Percy who just happened to be hidden off to the side, gazing lovely into each other's eyes.

_You miss your family back in your world. _Mor'ranr said as I saw his large form slither into the cave. He held a small rabbit in his jaws, one I guessed he grabbed for me.

_Of course I do, but my mission remains the same. I-We were sent here to make sure this land was granted peace. My feelings towards my home are irrelevant in this situation. _I paused, my heart wrenching at the words towards my family. _I will always love and miss them, but right now, my attention is needed here. My family and life outside here can wait. _

Mor'ranr nodded his large head and lay down comfortably around me, his tail snaking around until he was circling me, his wings covering me like a canopy. _Well, until then. I hope I can give you the comfort and security these friends of yours always seemed to possess. _His deep voice chuckled as he warmed my body with the fire within him. I smiled, no longer feeling hungry as I curled up beside the warm body of my dragon. Mor'ranr's wings and body fully concealed me as I felt my eyes begin to droop, sleep taking over my mind and body.

My last thoughts were directed towards how grateful I felt towards Hecate for blessing me with such a wonderful dragon. With Mor'ranr by my side, I felt thoroughly convinced that we could accomplish anything…

Anything.

And then I was greeted by sleep, welcoming the familiar threads of darkness.


End file.
